The Runner In His Heart
by ShalevMonster
Summary: The Scorch trials are over, Thomas and the glades are in the "Safe Heaven". Thomas had a weird dream about him and Newt, he tries to understand what's the meaning of his dream and figure out if he has feeling for newt. Meantime, he finds out that Newt's life is in danger and he would do anything to help his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

"You're not her!" Thomas screamed as Brenda tried to kiss him.  
He closed his eyes. He had a headache and he felt a little bit dizzy, he didn't know what the weird people put in the drink they forced them to drink. He opened his eyes and saw Newt standing right in front of him, where Brenda was just a second ago. Newt smirks at him and before Thomas even knew what's happening, Newt leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, Tommy." he said.

Thomas woke up, he was so overwhelmed. _What the hell was that dream,_ he thought. He and Newt shared a bunk bed; Thomas was on the top bunk. He looked down and saw Newt sleeping. It was the middle of the night.  
Thomas started to wonder what's the meaning of his dream, does he had feeling for Newt? _No way_ ;he shook his head, trying to get this crazy thought out of his head. He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't have weird dreams again and fell asleep.

"Good morning Tommy", Thomas woke up and saw Newt's face close to him. Newt smiles at him and Thomas blushed, he couldn't stop thinking about **that** dream. "Good morning", he said, smiling too.

Thomas, the Glades, Brenda and Jorge ate the same breakfast they ate every morning since they got here; egg, bread and soup. WICKED called this place the "Safe Heaven". The Rat Man told them back then, before the Scorch trials began, that if they'll survive and make it to the "Safe Heaven" in two week they'll get the cure for the Flare, the disease they all have been infected by.  
"We've been here for a week now and no one has talked with us yet." Minho said, "In the meantime the Flare is spreading in our bodies and soon enough we're all going to turn into freaking cranks!". Thomas recalled terrifying scenes from the Scorch, he saw what the Flare can do to people, how it eats their brains and destroys every trace of humanity. Thomas was scared, he did not want him and his friends to end up like the people who live in the Scorch.  
Suddenly the door opened, Thomas turned his head to see who's at the door.  
"It's the Rat man" Newt said quietly. The Rat Man walked slowly to the table where Thomas and his friends sat. He wears the same white suit he wore when they first met him. "Ladies," he nodded, "Gentlemen." He looked at Thomas. Thomas froze.  
"Follow me please," he continued, "I bet you want some answers."

They followed the Rat man who led them to an auditorium. "sit." He ordered.  
They all sat down. Thomas didn't trust this man, WICKED can't be trusted.  
"First of all, congratulations to all of you, you completed the Scorch trials successfully." He smiled. Thomas had lost so many friends, from the maze and through the Scorch. He thought about Chuck, who sacrificed his life to save him when they got out of the maze, he was his best friend.  
"Where is the cure you shuck face?" Minho snapped.  
The Rat Man ignored Minho and continued talking, "We need to run one more test on you."

Everybody started to talk at the same time, they were all so confused, and most of all- angry. Thomas knew they shouldn't trust any word that comes from this shady man. He promised them they'll get the cure for the Flare after the trials are over and instead they get **more** tests?  
"I haven't finished talking!" the Rat man screamed and waited a few minutes, waited for them to calm down.  
"Good," he said after the audience was silenced. "In the process of finding the cure for the Flare we put you over some tests. We examined your killzone-your brain-that infected by the diseases. We put you through different situations to test your reactions. We found out that some of you are immune to the Flare. The immune could be the key to find the cure and to save not only your friends but the entire humanity."  
 **Silence** filed the room.  
"Here is the list of the people who are **not** immune:" He continued.  
Thomas was shocked from the news he just heard and the others were as well.  
The Rat man read the names of people Thomas didn't know in person.  
Thomas felt his heart racing. He was scared.  
"…and **Newt** " The Rat man finished read his list and added, "I'm sorry."  
Thomas felt like the world collapsing under his feet. His best friend is going to become one of the monsters he saw out in the scorch. Thomas couldn't bear the thought of it, the thought of losing another friend, of losing Newt.  
"The people I haven't read their names, the immune, will have another test, the final test. The results will help us to find the cure so it's very important to get your cooperation."

Thomas went to his room, Newt was there, alone, sitting on his bed and crying.  
"Hey..." Thomas said quietly as he shut the door. He approached Newt and sat next to him, He didn't know what to do or what to say.  
"Hey Tommy" Newt wiped his tears and smiled as best as he could.  
"I promised you we're going to find a cure as soon as possible and you're going to be okay!" he tried to comport Newt, and himself.  
"Don't Thomas, don't promise things that out of your control." He frowned. Thomas never saw him like this. Something's changed in him, his smile had gone.  
"The Flare is going to eat me alive, to destroy me, my personality. Soon I'll not be able to tell the difference between a friend or food. I'm going to turn to one of these creatures we saw at the scorch!" he shouted and started crying again.  
Thomas felt so helpless, it drove him crazy to watch his best friend suffer and not be able to do anything about it, anything to make him feel better.  
Actually, there's one way he could think of. He turned Newt's face in front of his, looked at his big brown eyes, and then, he kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha-What was that?" Newt stuttered. His cheeks turned red.  
Thomas was shocked when he realized he **kissed** his best friend. He was so embarrassed. He wished the earth would swallow him right now.  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did it" He got up and ran from the room, left Newt behind him speechless.

Thomas ran down the hall, he could feel his heart racing. He stopped and fell on the ground with his back against the wall and held his head with his hand. He cried out of frustration. He didn't understand his feelings. Of course he loved Newt but only as a friend. Is it possible he loved him more than a friend?  
He touched his lips and he felt the blood underneath his cheeks warming up.

Thomas tried to avoid Newt all day. He didn't go to the room and he passed the dinner. He has been wandering through the corridors in the building, thought about the kiss, about Newt, about his feelings.  
He went to the bathroom. There were two shared bathrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. The bathroom contained a few showers.  
At first Thomas thought he was alone in the room, he was relieved, he was afraid Newt's going to be there. He started taking off his clothes and then he heard a familiar voice, "Tommy?"  
Newt stood in front of Thomas, he wore nothing but a towel around his waists. Thomas felt his face burning red, he stood there for a second, froze, and then he turned back and walked to the door.  
"Wait!" Newt screamed and Thomas stopped walking. "Stop avoiding me, please," he continued, "We have to talk about what happened earlier."  
"There's nothing to talk about, I didn't mean to kiss you. I don't know why I did it." Thomas said, "Just forget about it.".  
"But what if I don't want to forget about it?" he said.  
Thomas was confused, "Why?" he asked.  
Newt was silent for a few seconds that felt like minuets for Thomas. He took a deep breath and then he said loudly, "I'm **in love** with you, you bloody idiot!"  
Thomas raised his brows , he couldn't believe what he just heard. New is in love with him? Is it another weird dream he had? Thomas tried to find words to use but when he opened his mouth to talk the words didn't comes out of his mouth, like he forgot how to speak.  
He shook his head and said "What did you just say?.  
"I said I'm in love with you." He repeated but the words still didn't sound real in Thomas's head. He looked at Newt, still confused.  
Newt looked back at Thomas and continued, "I'm in love with you from the first time i met you, back in the Maze. You were very different and special from the other glades, I felt it." He has stopped, "I feel connected to you, I don't know, I just see myself in you. You are my best friend, you are **my Tommy**."  
Thomas was amazed to hear Newt's confession about his love to him. It felt so surreal. He didn't fully understand his feelings yet but one thing he knew for sure- **He loves Newt**.  
Surprisingly, Thomas walked toward Newt, he touched his face and looked into his eyes. Newt looked back at him, confused. Thomas started to kiss Newt slowly and he felt like the world has stop and everything turned black and white except them, they were still in color.  
He pushed Newt to the wall and kissed him wildly. He moved his fingers over Newt's Body, he felt his heart beating faster and faster through his cheat, he felt the warmth of his body, something he had never felt before. Newt pulled his hair and Thomas moaned. Thomas never felt so good.  
Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" the voice shouted and they both knew whose voice is it. _**  
Oh shit**_


End file.
